


Enough Time On Our Side

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, bottom!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: Where Michael has a different hair colour in each chapter, Luke mostly gets fucked, Calum is a sass monster and cutie, and Ashton is the daddy.





	1. i like it like that

**Author's Note:**

> why am i writing another story? that question is only known to the depths of my mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Luke wears a butt plug to school and Michael enjoys every second of it.

It's not his idea in the first place. Luke wonders how Michael Clifford, his boyfriend of three years, convinces him to wear a _butt plug_ to school. Like, honestly. Luke should've known better. Not only does he have to sit in his seat for most of the day, but he's in public and many things can go wrong. There has to be much persuasion - convincing and maybe even offering a hand job. But, no, Luke does it all because of Michael's pleading face.

Which explains why when Luke enters the school halls, he's awkwardly walking towards Michael. And, yes, Luke _has_ to wear his skinny jeans, because that's just his style. He wears a t-shirt under his red flannel that covers over his bum, y'know, so nobody will notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Hey babe," Michael smirks knowingly, eyes trailing down Luke's body.

"Hi." Luke smiles at his boyfriend and Calum, their best friend.

Calum, of course, doesn't know about the plug. In fact, he seems to be distracted, eager to say something. "Guess who I met over the weekend!"

"Justin Bieber." Michael runs a hand through his galaxy hair. It's been that colour for a while, mainly because Luke likes it too much. He's thinking of dying it pink, though.

"Uh, Katy Perry?"

The kiwi boy shakes his head. "Damn, you guys don't take this seriously. I met a boy!"

"Not surprising. You're so cute," Luke says. "I think every boy will fall for you."

"Aw, thanks." Calum faintly blushes.

Michael nods in agreement, arms wrapping around Luke's waist. "What's his name?"

"Ashton. He's just... so adorable. I swear he has the cutest laugh and pretty eyes and his muscles - _ugh_. Let's not mention his smile! And he's so nice and sweet, he stands up to bullies and -" Calum rambles on, repeating some things.

Luke smiles. "That's really nice, Cal. I - _ohmygosh_ ," he gasps when Michael spanks his ass, letting the plug go in deeper.

Calum has a dreamy expression on his face, oblivious. "You know, I think it's love at first sight. Even though it's fake."

The youngest boy of the three huffs. "Love at first sight is real! You know how my parents met? At a beach, under the stars."

"So they were conveniently at the same place? Sounds to me that your parents are bluffing," Michael says, kissing Luke's shoulder.

Scowling, the blond pushes Michael away. "You're mean."

"I'm just being realistic." Michael tilts his head. "The bell's gonna ring soon." As if on cue, the bell rings.

Luke curses - hey, he's not a total innocent penguin - and they all enter the math classroom.

Being a trio, with only two people to a seat, Luke lets Calum and Michael sit together while he sits one seat away, alone.

"Fuck," Michael whispers, seeing Luke hesitantly sit down, scrunching his nose when fully sitting.

Calum flickers his eyes to his friends. "Did you guys seriously have sex?"

"Yeah, we actually did," Michael says. "Luke is -"

"Michael! Don't talk about it." Luke swats Michael's arm.

"I was only going to say you were very nice," Michael says.

"I knew Luke was a bottom!" Calum declares, assumption confirmed. His voice is loud enough for nearby classmates to look over.

Luke hides his face, sighing. He reminds himself when school is over, he will kill Michael.

* * *

The morning classes go by relatively fast. After English and Science, Luke heads to a quiet table joining Calum.

"Michael's at the library," Calum explains, noticing the taller boy's questioning look.

"But... he doesn't even read."

"Yeah, but he needs to like study. Because there's a test." Before Luke gets up, Calum coughs. "Uh, he'll be back. Just wait."

Luke pouts. "I want Michael only!"

"I am feeling the love." Calum begins to eat his PB&J sandwich. "So Ash actually texted me! He said 'how's your day, love? kisses'."

"He actually said 'kisses'?"

"No, Luke, two _x's_." Calum grabs his phone from his backpack. "Wanna see something?"

"What?" Luke leans over the table, seeing a photo.

"That's Ashton," Calum says happily. "I swear, he's the most beautiful being I have ever met."

Luke swallows, quickly sitting back down. The plug shifts from his movement and drops of cum drip out. "Shit."

"What?" Calum raises his eyebrows. "I know, he's hot, but he's mine."

Luke bites his lip. "I n-need to go."

"C'mon, Michael will be here soon."

"I need to fix -" As Luke stands up ready to go, Michael suddenly comes into view. He kisses Luke as a greeting, hand trailing to his bum.

"M-Mikey," Luke whines. "It's wet."

"Oh." Michael's eyes light up. "Fucking hell that's hot."

Calum's eyes widen. "Uh guys? No sex talk please. Not until we establish the rules on what to say and when to say them."

Michael grabs Luke's hand, quickly racing to the washroom. Luckily it's empty and Michael locks the door before pushing Luke's pants down. "Aw, baby, you're so beautiful."

Luke licks his lips, looking down. "Can I please take it out?"

"Fine, but then you'll have to exchange it for a vibrator."

"Okay. Just please help." Luke lets out a sigh of relief when the butt plug is extracted, cum leaking out. Michael helps wash him and soon they kiss each other. Before they can go into a full make-out session, the door knocks, making them freeze.

"I need to pee!" a person says. "Are you nearly finished?"

"Fucking hell there's ten million other washrooms! Go across the street if you have to, this one's occupied!" Michael looks angry, mainly because he's horny. You don't mess with Michael in this state.

There's a pause, door handle jiggling. "I need to go. Puh-lease!"

"Go away! I'm about to have sex with my boyfriend!" Michael makes a noise of approval when there's no reply. "Now," he turns to Luke, who's totally embarrassed, "where were we?"


	2. see you in my dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Michael catches Luke dreaming about a particular someone. *insert wink face*
> 
> P.S - no Gus Bus was added. Apologies. Keep note that the writer has nothing against the vehicle, yet cannot adjust it to fit the story where the wet dreams occur privately between Muke. Perhaps this is appreciated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that one of my all time favourite writers noticed me on Wattpad? I swear, she is an amazing writer and wow I just can't believe it. I love her stories ohmygods so yeah :)
> 
> Her fanfics are amazing, the reason why I am so attached to Ryden. I swear Ryan/Brendon was real, like honestly, the songs and the way they look at each other and it's perfection. 
> 
> Okay so I was just like "sounds good feels good (you knew this was bound to happen)" when the author said her weekly update schedule and said 'sounds good?'
> 
> And then she replied, "oh god the 5sos reference". I swear I am dying. It's almost as good as being noticed from a celebrity, I swear.
> 
> But being noticed by a person you are inspired by... like honestly that is freaking awesome.

It's not like Luke can _control_ his dreams.

Okay, maybe he can try to think about something else, but it's hard since he's seventeen, and so yeah, he thinks about sex.

Besides, isn't that normal? Luke figures he's allowed to feel aroused. Perfectly fine. The only problem is, he dreams about Michael fucking Clifford in the most dirtiest way possible. That is seriously something he does not want at all.

Fortunately, Luke doesn't talk in his sleep but apparently he humps his bed according to Ashton (after they've shared a room together). 

Since they have to go on tour, this time he's sharing a room with Michael. They're following the cycling of roommates which is just making the situation worse.

The younger boy is surely going to be made fun of.

Michael and Luke, usually seen, don't get along. They're like squabbling brothers, though that term is not quite right (after all, finding out his feelings makes Luke confused). Crushing on a band mate along with best friend is weird. Not to mention that Michael may be straight, or at the very most (hopefully), bisexual.

From what Luke learns, though, everyone is kind of gay. Like, just appreciation for the aesthetic of other people. And even so, ignoring labels, people just think people are beautiful—not in a sexual way.

There's a thing that Luke knows about Michael: one that's a secret, and pretty cute. Michael is afraid of thunderstorms. He's literally scared and goes cuddles with someone. Often, Michael always goes to Luke.

Generally, overall everything Michael does is adorable. Maybe that's the first thing that attracted the blue-eyed boy. The way that Michael was at the same time hot and cute, like honestly, who can pull that off? 

Knowing Michael for four years now, they know about other's strengths, weaknesses, quirks, and preferences. It was maybe easier to fall in love with your best friend because of the comfortableness; the feeling of protection already hard-wired. You'll do anything to help. 

Luke imagines kissing Michael, pleasuring the older boy. Of course, that's the thing about imagining - they're only thoughts in your head, part fantasy and possible reality.

* * *

 Luke decides to stay up most of the night as the plan. Once Michael is asleep, he can finally rest, and there will be no embarrassment ensuing. 

That plan fails.

Using the day, the band goes to interviews, meets fans, attends a photo shoot, and dinner with a celebrity. When it ends Luke is drained, too lazy to change and plops on his bed. It's only 8pm, yet Luke falls fast asleep.

Michael is also sleepy, but has been drinking pop and coffee all day; so he's in that sort of numb state of heavy-lidded eyes but enough awareness to stay up. He wants to keep Luke company, and plays on his phone to pass time. 

It's about one hour later, when Luke rubs his eyes, finding it difficult to sleep when he still has his skinny jeans on. "M-Mikey? Can you help take off my clothes?" he mumbles. He's not completely awake, just saying what he wants.

"Uh... okay." Michael doesn't know if Luke is awake, but assuming after talking, probably. He helps zip down Luke's jeans and peels away the clothing. He notices how Luke's skin looks really soft, but shoves the thought down.

"M-Michael." Luke's brows furrow. "Underwear."

"Underwear?" Michael laughs. "Dude, sleeping in the nude is totally out."

Luke moans softly, lips parting open. 

"Okay, stop joking. Fine, whatever. Nothing I haven't seen before." As Michael starts to yank the boxers down, Luke starts to rut against his hand. Michael quickly jerks his hand away, seeing a massive boner form. "Holy shit." The realization that Luke is not awake, and in fact is having a wet dream, turns Michael on more than he wants.

Luke whimpers, legs spreading apart. 

"Fuck." Michael can't look away, feeling his own member stir. He should, like, tease Luke later. Or now will be fine. 

The younger boy rolls on his tummy, hips starting to grind against his bedsheets. The friction doesn't help whatsoever, yet Luke keeps releasing small whines.

Okay, Michael is totally fucked. He uncertainly palms his own member. _Shit, why does Luke have to look so hot?_ It's driving him crazy, the sounds. Michael starts to jerk himself off, sitting back on his bed. He tries to keep silent, so he can still hear Luke.

Michael can accept the fact that he's getting off of his best friend's wet dream. Whatever, nobody needs to know anyway. Michael hopes he can come quickly before Luke does, giving a sharp gasp when pleasure courses, stomach tingling. He's really close.

Luke suddenly quiets down, and Michael hastily throws the blanket over himself. He rolls onto the side not facing Luke, hoping to steady his breathing. _Shit, he's almost there_.

Cautiously peeking, Michael sees Luke lying on his back, chest rising up and down. Luke's awake, and Michael hopes Luke doesn't wonder why his pants are off and boxers inched down.


	3. in exchange it's a blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In return for a hanging-out lunch date, it's a blow job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always cry listening to the cover of 'She Will Be Loved' with Luke and Aleisha. It just makes you think about the past and how they grew up and remained friends. And yes, I do know that Aleisha is married. They are so cute though, like... when you see that video on YouTube (if you look up the cover) they were so cute together.

_The boy's lilac hair looks so pretty_. Luke Hemmings sighs quietly to himself, glancing down at his desk. He sits behind Michael Clifford, AKA the-boy-who-dyes-his-hair-a-different-colour-each-year.

They never talk much, but Luke knows that Michael is kind of awkward around people, sometimes coming off as though he doesn't want anyone near. Luke knows better. Michael is enthusiastic about video games and pizza, and often chats about random things, especially hanging with his best friend, Calum.

Luke wishes he has a best friend. He glances at the clock, located above the teacher's head. _Five minutes left until lunch_   _time_. He's already finished the math test, but probably failed even though his mom is a math teacher. The irony is not lost on him.

His eyes keep drawing back to the hair. Seriously, how does Michael have fluffy hair? The colour compliments the pale skin, too. Luke remembers when he was younger, he used to where a tutu that was a similar shade.

At a young age, Luke already realises he's different from other boys. He always likes to feel pretty, interested in dress-up and for a short time wearing only pink. It was one day in second grade when Luke is first bullied, being teased by Danny, the popular boy in their class. Danny said, "Boys can't wear pink" and shoved Luke. Of course, Luke who never experienced bullying before only cried and the teacher called his parents.

Luke eventually assimilates, wearing only what most boys in his class wear. Jeans, plain t-shirt, sneakers. However, the underwear is a different story...

The bell rings, and people who are still writing tests quickly scribble an answer, ready for lunch time (aka freedom).

At their school, people are allowed off campus and most people do. The cafeteria has about twenty tables, where five people can be seated at each. The food isn't so great, the same on the menu everyday: mashed potatoes, gravy, and turkey. For vegetarians it was salad which must be extremely healthy: littering with red cabbage, celery, lettuce, carrots, and olives.

Unfortunately, Luke that day does not bring a lunch from home so he's stuck either going outside or eating the gross food.

Luke holds back, making sure he's one of the last ones out the door because most kids rush out, not caring who they trample.

"Hey."

Luke turns around, feeling a tap on his shoulder. He comes face-to-face with Michael. _Wow_ , Luke thinks. _How does Michael look even prettier close up?_ The snub nose, green eyes, overall a work of art. He can't help but eye the pink lips, looking nice and smooth and—

"I have a question," Michael says.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you gay?"

Luke flushes at the blunt question. "Does it matter?"

"Not at all. But since it looks like you won't answer, I'll find out another way." With that being said, Michael pushes Luke against the wall and starts to kiss.

 _Holy they're kissing!_ Luke closes his eyes, responding back shakily. Michael pulls away. Luke opens one eye, afraid of seeing disgust.

"Knew it," Michael says. "My gaydar is never wrong."

The blond licks his lips, staring at the older boy. He's sad that it was an experiment, but honestly, who will want to date him? He's a loser with no friends.

 _Wow, you really set yourself up for such a cliché line_. Luke decides to end the predictable scene by giving his best pouting face. "I hate cafeteria food. D'you want to hang out and go to Macca's?"

Michael laughs. "Wow, just because I kissed you, doesn't mean like... we're friends or anything."

 _Ouch_. Luke changes his tactics, doing an innocent face. "Please, I promise I'll do something for you."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"What do you want?"

"A blow job."

Luke nods his head slowly. Fine, he can work with that. The request is totally strange - they barely know each other. Although Luke does not want to mess up on the opportunity to have a friend. Maybe boyfriend, if things are going well.

The two start to walk down to the fast-food restaurant, only a couple blocks away.

Michael hums a song. "You have a phone, Lukey?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"What's your number? So I can call you to collect the favour."

Luke recites it quickly. Besides for his mom as a contact on his phone, Michael is like the only other person.

They reach the destination and Michael orders a burger and medium Coca-Cola. Luke has the same but chooses Mountain Dew instead. The older boy insists on paying, despite Luke's protests. "Besides", Michael reminds, smirking, "You'll owe me soon enough."

After eating their lunch, sitting at a small booth, Luke finds that it's fun talking with Michael. It starts from awkward questions, like favourite colour to complaining about school and bonding over FIFA.

And, of course, the topic of pizza is brought up.

-

It's been a week. Luke and Michael didn't exchange much words. Luke, for some reason, feels sadness creep into his heart. He just really wants someone to hang out with. Especially when sitting alone in all his classes, being left out or last chosen.

That all changes though.

It was as if someone could hear Luke's plea, and there was a new student. Ashton Irwin.

Ashton sits beside Luke, probably because it's the only empty seat left. "Hi," Ashton beams, his smile huge.

Luke finds himself growing increasingly shy by every passing minute. "Hi. I'm Luke."

"Ashton."

They both ignore the fact that they already know the other's name.

-

Michael hates to admit it, but he's already jealous. Although he and Luke hung out for like one day, there's growing fondness of the younger boy. The reason why Michael didn't bring up the blow job was because he is giving Luke a free pass. But imagining the innocent blue eyes, though perhaps not the innocent boy, staring up at him... Michael wishes he can have it.

 _How did Ashton appear out of nowhere anyway?_ he thinks, not noticing that he's gripping his pencil tightly.

"Hey, isn't Ashton cute?" Calum asks.

"No," Michael says flatly. "That little giggling man can go back to... uh, where's he from again?"

"From here. He transferred schools."

"He can go back to that school that he... uh, went to."

Calum giggles, drawing a heart with his initials and letters that Michael sees look suspiciously like 'A.I'.

After hearing a laugh behind him, Michael whirls around, looking directly at Luke. "Shut up, math is not funny and by the way you suck."

"That's not nice," Ashton says.

"Oh yeah? So is your face," Michael retorts. Which is a lie because Ashton does look nice, but whatever.

"At least he's better looking than you," Luke mutters.

Michael clenches his jaw, turning back. He's getting angrier, but then slowly a smile creeps on his face. He still has a upper hand. Casually, he whips out his phone and sends a text.

**meet me after school. go alone. ready for ur part of the deal baby? - Mikey x**

As an afterthought, Michael adds the kiss emoji. He casually stands up to sharpen his pencil, just in time to see Luke's face turn red.

-

Michael almost thinks Luke backs out. He stands to the side of the school's entrance, waiting impatiently.

Finally, he notices the tall blond with Ashton. Ugh, they're always together.

Luke hesitantly pauses in front of Michael. "How long will it be?"

"Depends." Michael leans forward, whispering, "If you're good, I'll come faster."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ashton asks curiously.

"Shut up," Michael snaps. "Come on, Luke, we're going to my house."

"Can I come?" Ashton looks hopeful, and for a moment Michael softens.

After all, when Michael was new the students weren't so welcoming. "I only want Luke to go with me." Ashton looks crestfallen, but then smiles as Michael adds, "Maybe tomorrow. You guys can hang out with me and Calum."

"Okay!" Ashton whispers something to Luke, then leaves.

Luke wrings his hands, avoiding Michael's gaze. It feels weird, the attention suddenly all on him.

"Let's go to my car. Unless you have one?"

"No. I mean, I don't have a car yet. Yes, let's take yours." Luke fumbles with the sentence, making Michael laugh.

"Why are you such an awkward person?"

"Why did you ignore me?"

Michael drops his grin. "What?"

"I thought that you didn't l-like me. I-I liked it when we had lunch together. But you probably didn't."

"Luke, I do like you. I just thought of giving you a free pass, because you won't want to suck a guy's dick, right? I mean, we don't know each other that well."

"I did want to." Luke yelps as the car stops abruptly.

"Fuck, are you joking?"

Luke tries to see if Michael looks grossed out, but the green eyes are darkening slightly. "No. I do want to suck you. Uhm, uh, give you a blow job."

"Fuck, do you want to do it right now? I can't wait."

Luke nods his head, and Michael parks in the parking lot of the school. It's actually reserved for another student, but school is over anyway and Michael doesn't give a shit.

"I never did this before," Luke says. "Does that... matter?"

"Of course not, but if you're uncomfortable, we don't have to."

"Do I just put your thing in my mouth and suck?"

"Essentially, but not quite. It's easier to explain if you're doing it right now," Michael hints.

"Okay." Luke's nose scrunches. "The car floor is clean, right?"

"Dammit, Hemmings, I'm really hard!"

"Then pull down your pants and underwear," Luke huffs.

Michael obliges, and moves his body to face Luke.

"This is so weird." Luke looks up, questioning.

Fuck, this is the exact image Michael imagines. Not in a car, though, but minor detail. "Come on, baby, help daddy out."

Luke snorts. "Ew, that's kinky."

"What is?"

"' _Daddy_ '." Luke shudders. "Don't you have a father?"

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to imagine him. You're supposed to picture me."

Rolling his eyes, the blond places a hesitating lick on the hard member.

Michael groans. "Don't tease at all. You'll be leaving me with blue balls."

Luke has a sparkle in his eyes, and continues to lick the base slowly, letting the air hit after the wetness.

"Fuck." Michael leans back. "Warning, Luke, if you tease me I tease you back."

"I'm fine with that." But Luke starts to take Michael in, bobbing his head.

Michael's amazed because apparently Luke didn't do this before. Luke gags halfway through, mumbling something indecipherable.

"Hm, babe?" Michael sits back up, smirking as Luke is struggling. "I know I'm big. You look so hot. I wish I could fuck you. Or see your cute little ass."

Luke instinctively swallows, wincing as the base of the cock hits the back of his throat.

"Then you suck. Like, hollow your cheeks," Michael explains.

Luke tries the best he can, and Michael slowly falls into a blissful state, the warm cavern feeling nice.

Luke strokes the part of the cock that he can't take, making Michael swear.

"Is it okay if I do this?" Michael asks, gripping Luke's hair. The blond boy nods obediently. He begins to fuck the mouth, panting. "Is it true that Ashton is better looking than me? Speak, baby."

Luke attempts to talk, which of course isn't possible, the vibrations making Michael reach closer to his high. To help steady himself, Luke grips onto Michael's thighs.

"S-Shit. You feel so nice." Michael takes in the sight of Luke before coming.

Luke swallows the load, before wincing and spitting. "You taste disgusting."

"It's not meant to taste nice, sweetheart. Do you need some taking care of?"

"Yes." Luke looks bolder.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend." Luke shyly glances down.

Michael runs a hand through the blond strands. "Of course. Thought you'll never ask. Are you okay with being with a jealous, antisocial freak like me?"

"As long as you're okay with a loser like me."

"We'll manage."

They kiss each other gently. Michael brings Luke on his lap, which half fails because the tall boy's head hits the ceiling.

"Ouch." Luke pouts, resting his head against Michael's shoulder. Michael rubs a hand up and down his spine, the action reassuring and nice.

Michael can't believe he actually has a boyfriend now. He remembers convincing himself that relationships are a drag. That love is stupid. But Luke is a person he genuinely cares for and loving is the easy part. Luke starts to squirm on his lap, and Michael feels hardness press against his crotch. "Is little Lukey excited?"

"Yes." Luke begins to grind, the friction making his body heat up pleasure course through his body. " _Uhn_. Oh fuck."

"Don't swear, I like the innocent side of you."

"I-I'm not innocent." Luke whimpers, clutching Michael's shoulders. "Help me come."

Michael feels himself harden at the words, which is totally unfair but he's not complaining. "Back seat. Lie down."

Luke groans, clambering over and sitting on the collapsed seats. "Michael!"

"Wait." Michael climbs over and pants, hovering over Luke. "Damn, I'm starting to think you're a horny dude."

"Maybe I am." Luke bites his lip, and although that's a usual habit, Michael thinks he does it on purpose.

Michael slides off Luke's jeans, almost choking when he sees the underwear. Or, to be more exact, panties. "Holy fuck me."

Luke blushes. "Is it—I'm sorry. I know it's not normal, but I swear, I can wear boxers next time please don't leave I—"

"Shut up Luke." Michael adds softly, "You look so fucking perfect."

"Thank you." Luke cups Michael's face. "Can I come without taking the rest of my clothes off?"

"You're going to come in your panties then?" Michael swears that this whole thing is getting hotter by the moment. He's careful not to crush Luke, as they make out.

Luke wraps his legs around Michael's waist and begins to hump, groaning as their hard members press against each other.

Michael is already close, the feeling of silk against his cock and simply Luke. This boy was undoubtedly going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys are so horny, like honestly.


	4. pretty kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Hope you guys are all safe and sound. Go to houses with the most Halloween decorations; pretty sure they give out more candy.
> 
> Idek why this website says this chapter is published on November 1st; it's only 7 pm on Halloween. Oh well.

"Luke! Are you done yet? The party's about to start in like ten minutes!" Michael groans, knocking for the millionth time on the bathroom door. His boyfriend Luke takes too long; who knows what the blond even does.

"Just a minute," comes the muffling reply, the sound of something clattering against the counter.

"All you need is your costume. God, Luke. You're so annoying." Michael grits his teeth, looking down at his phone. "I'm _this_ close to leaving without you. And in case you don't know what 'this' is, it's my patience wearing thin." Suddenly the door opens, and Michael looks up. His mouth instantly goes dry. "What are you wearing? Holy shit."

"Is it good?" Luke frowns, crossing his arms in front of his chest almost in a self-conscious way.

"No! You look fucking adorable."

Luke has on skin-tight black jeans, boots, and matching black shirt that hugs his torso. There's kitty ears, and even a tail pinned. The lip piercing, huge blue eyes, and perfectly quiffed blond hair makes Michael so turned on. It's, like, a mix between hot and cute. So unfair, because all Michael wants to do is make out with Luke but they have to leave.

"You look so good," Luke smiles, looking the older boy up and down. "Though you're still not punk rock." Michael has on jeans, pink hair spiked, combat boots, heavy eyeliner, and a jacket.

"Is this punk rock enough for you?" Michael unexpectedly pulls Luke closer to him by the waist, and kisses softly.

"Hmmm, maybe more... harder?"

It comes to no surprise that they start making out. Michael's hands can't stop trailing down Luke's body, especially around the ass.

"Please." Luke whimpers, creating friction between them both. "I need you so bad."

"Fuck yeah. You look so hot and cute and - oh my god, I just want to hear your pretty sounds." Michael tugs Luke onto the bed. "Don't want to ruin your costume."

"It's okay. Don't think we'll even make it on time."

"Sure you don't want a picture?"

Luke's eyes darken. "Can you take it?"

"Hm." It takes Michael a few minutes before he locates Luke's phone - on top of the nightstand, charging. "Wanna pose?"

Luke tilts his head before sticking out his tongue and closing one eye.

Michael takes a photo. "I'm gonna post this on instagram."

"Okay. But can you take one more and not post it?" Luke lies on his back, biting his lower lip. He positions his tail so it's in view, over his thigh, and one hand over his boner. It was both dirty and innocent.

Michael almost wants to orgasm right there. He takes pictures (hey, it's gonna be his new jerk-off photo - he needs it at all angles) before putting the phone on the ground.

Then almost immediately the pink-haired boy pounces on his pretty kitty, peppering kisses over the face, nose, and neck.

They have sex. It was kinky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending tho :p May be edited in the future for an extended scene, but I wasn't feeling it atm.


	5. medium tones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made five chapters instead of seven because let's be real, this story is kind of cringey yikes.

"are you serious?" calum hood shakes his head at his best friend for years, michael clifford, in disapproval.

"of course i am." michael pouts, leaning against his locker. he's trying not to be obvious that he's staring at his crush from far away.

"isn't he kind of... really different from you? i mean, he's pretty gay."

michael frowns. "but we're both gay."

"yeah, but luke hemmings is literally a unicorn dressed in pink, dancing under rainbows and glitter."

michael snorts. "don't judge who i like. especially when you're dating mr. prude."

"ashton is just naïve!" calum lowers his voice, as if telling a secret. "besides, his parents are just really religious."

"by the time he gives in, you'll both be forty."

"at least ashton isn't a slut."

michael gasps. "luke isn't a slut! he's, like, really comfortable in his own skin. can't say the same thing about your boyfriend."

calum glares. "you're such a -"

"such a what?" michael scoffs.

calum pauses, before turning away. "whatever. it's just, i really care about you. so far luke hasn't shown signs of commitment. just look for someone who can treat you good."

"like ashton?"

"no. like me." as if realising what he just said, calum's eyes widen. he quickly walked away, leaving the green-haired boy standing in shock.

* * *

calum's been avoiding michael. it really bothers him, and so michael has to walk alone to all his classes and locker. the last time they didn't speak was when they fought over a girl (until they realised that their friendship is before anything else and nothing should come between them). they were both in fifth grade, and michael admitted he was bisexual. calum was totally fine with that, and they spent a night having a sleepover and eating pizza.

it made michael realise that calum never dated anyone. when he finally asked in seventh grade, calum said he didn't like anyone at the moment. calum wasn't asexual, but pansexual. relationships were also complicated, and calum didn't like the drama. so it made michael completely surprised when calum and ashton Irwin, one of the shy boys in their school, came out as a couple in their senior year.

it's already close to their graduation, only two weeks away, and michael was beginning to lose hope. he did not want to lose his best friend forever. it's been two weeks since the silent treatment. michael tried apologising face-to-face, texting, even emailing - but calum would hang out with ashton and run away or pretend michael doesn't exist.

it hurt too much. michael didn't like being ignored - he already had enough of that at home and school.

-

it was one night that michael lies in his bed, and realises that he has nothing to live for.

 _i didn't do anything wrong_ , he thinks. he cries himself to sleep, wishing that everything can be as it is before. it's obvious that he'll choose calum over any boy or girl. maybe michael shows clear disdain toward ashton - but only because maybe michael likes calum more than he should. and maybe everything can be normal again.

in his entire life, through every wish made, michael wants to fit in - to have friends, to get the latest guitar. to have his parents love him, maybe get presents at christmas... there's always a conflict running through his mind - _does he deserve good things?_ maybe he's being selfish.

but this is different from all his other wishes; a thought that makes his thoughts fall into a numb abyss and twists his stomach.

he wishes to be dead.


End file.
